Dream
by Goddess Bless
Summary: It is after the war and Hermione decides to lighten the castle up with an uplifting and hope building song. HGNL. SSRL. HPDM. warning- Dumbledore doing gitterbug. Song-fic. One-shot. Slash


A/N: My muse has been working over time lately. Another story! Third one this week. I guess its because I'm being more truthful to others, and more importantly to myself now. My writers block (::cough::lhama,writinglhama::cough::) is almost completely gone!....I hope... Well enjoy! (ps i dont think its that good) Also some of the stuff in hear about kiss the moonlight (you'll see) and book of days (you'll see) is from my poetry. please don not take it.

Disclaimor: I do not own the song "Dream" that is sung by Alysha. Also I do not own Harry Potter, that right is taken by J.K. Rowling, Lexicon, and Warner Brothers Studio.

* * *

It was after the war. So many lives ruined, dreams crushed. So much death, it reached everyone and everything nothing was left unscathed. Passing through the entrance hall she watched as squibs, muggles, and wizards alike worked hard scrubbing the red stains of the life fluid from the walls and floor. Something had to be done; nothing could survive long in this pain. Reaching a decision she walked up to the teachers dias. Nodding her head to the headmaster he smiled, eyes forever twinkling; even as tired as they were now. Pointing her wand at her vocal cords she muttered a quick spell (sonorus) then started to speak.

"Hell everyone. You all know me, and I know- for the most part, all of you. I just came here to say a few things, among _other_ things." The students paid her their tired attention. Glad that they were paying somewhat attention to her she continued a bit stronger than before. "War is hard and painful. No one is left unaffected; not that we all like to admit it." A small stream of chuckles ran through the students. Grinning she continued. " But just because there is death, does not mean there isn't life or hope. Dreams and new lives come from the ashes like a reborn phoenix. Now I say we have to have a bit of fun shall we?" She gave them a bit of a goofy face and got more than a few laughs and nods. Nodded to herself she said good.

Waving her wand music started to flow through the air and with a flick her robes were gone replaced by a black weirdly cut skirt and a see through long sleeve purple shirt with a black spaghetti shirt. She was wearing black long socks that reached her knees and black shoes that looked almost like Mary Janes. She went through a few cords letting her voice warm up.

"_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality _

_Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe." _

Starting to clap she got other to as well and pulled a few students up to dance with her. Others laughed and clapped getting into the festivities while others tried to catch a glimsp of what was under her skirt.

"_I'm not just telling you  
All of our dreams come trueAs long as you just remember that I believe _

_Anything that I can do  
I know that you can too  
Don't you let anyone ever keep you from your dreams."_

Going around the staff table she grabbed Dumbledore's handand pulled him up to dance with her. His cracked old laughter filled the hall with merriment as the last of the stragglers had smiles put on their faces. The site of Dumbledore trying to do the jitter bug was quite amusing.

"_You can do whatever you want  
Don't ever turn away from your heart."_

She made a slow twirl singing this letting her skirt flair out below her. Up at the staff table every occupant held something from a small smile (or a smirk in some cases) to a full blown out style. Remus Lupin stood and held out a hand silently asking a dance of Severus Snape. A bit shocked the angel of the night accepted and held a small smile and Remus practically jumped up and down.

"_So make a wish on heaven  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
As long as you believe."_

Dipping the sour puss Remus sent a wink at Hermione and she winked back. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned surprised. Neville stood next to her shifting from foot to foot nervous. "Would you like to dance?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded and took her hands in his watching him smile in happiness and relief.

"_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality _

_Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe." _

She lifted her hands to the ceiling twirling and reaching for the stars trying to catch them like they were fire flies. In a way they were, they were the fire flies of the night, the keeper of the safe. The giver of light. So small and so high that you can never quite catch them. No you could never put those in a little tank beside your bed as a night light. She sang the next lines slowly letting her hope enter the words.

"_Don't ever think you can't  
Don't ever think you have  
Don't ever reach the future that you have left _

_Don't ever say there's no hope for your tomorrow  
When you control the dreams that you've always known."_

In the back she spotted distinctly a set of heads. Set of heads, one was white blond and the other was an extremely messy black mop. They were very close together so Hermione didn't need her imagination to know what they were doing. Smiling wider she thought, _'good for them; no one deserves happiness more than those two.'_

"_You can do whatever you want  
Don't ever turn away from your heart _

_So make a wish on heaven  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
As long as you believe."_

Everything was coming together like a fairy tale. An agnsty heart wrenching fairy tale, but a tale no less. _'I guess the sayings right, it** is** darkest before dawn.'_ Forcing down a giggle as Neville did an over dramatic turn she laid her head down on his chest almost wishing it would never end.

"_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality _

_Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe."_

Stepping back she went back to the center of the "stage" smiling at everyone and waving at people. This had been a good idea. Looking at the students she saw something in them she hadn't seen in a long time. Hope and happiness. It seemed as if a new life had filled them. A door had opened, everyone had the key she just guided the key to the lock.

"_There's no better place than where you are  
To reach for the sky  
You'll have the stars  
Whatever you want is available  
Just don't be afraid to dream." _

Arms wrapped around her waste and she leaned back. They swayed back in forth almost completely lost in a world of each other. This was want life was meant to be. Finding someone who you feel completely comfortable with and staying that way. You might be alone for a while but no one is alone forever.

"_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality  
(You can make your dreams come true) _

_Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe."_

It was almost over now but she didn't want it to end. Finally everyone was in harmony with each other and it was pure bliss. War might have seemed like the end, for many it was. But for others it was the beginning, a writing of a new chapter in their lives. Into their book of days. Moving forward was a top priority and these- almost everyone was moving forward. Some slowly but still moving.

"_Only you can dream you know  
Eventually it will come to you  
Anything you want if you believe  
That you can have the stars, the moon."_

The arms around her waist tightened and she gave him a squeeze of his own. Kiss the starlight, Kiss the moonlight. That what it was. Hope and love was standing beneath a great arch of golden light. Kiss the starlight, kiss the moonlight. It was that safe feeling of being rocked to sleep by your mother. That warmth and trust that just makes you close your eyes and savor it.

"_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality _

_Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe _

_Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality."_

As soon as the last words left her that her lips were crushed by another pair. Turning around in his arm she kissed him back. The world stood still and for a moment there was only them. Nothing in the past, present, or future mattered. They were there with their soul mate and that was enough.

The moment ended and they drew apart. Another song had started and no one had noticed their little affair. Placing her hand in his her heart skipped a beat when he entwined his fingers with hers. Both with a spring in their step traveled to the end of the hall together, then out the door. Going to take the world head on; but not now. Now it was time to just snuggle together by the fire. It was nap time.


End file.
